


Make me wanna die

by lonely_tardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_tardis/pseuds/lonely_tardis





	Make me wanna die

http://youtu.be/Z79GamQa8IE


End file.
